


Our Secret Language

by Octopus



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopus/pseuds/Octopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard is the only one who understands Javik. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt that was originally posted on the Mass Effect kinkmeme, but I wasn't sure where to put it.
> 
> "Shepard is the only one who understands Javik. Literally.  
> The crew finds Javik, wakes him up, etc., the only difference is that Javik doesn't "learn" Shepard's language, or any aliens' for that matter. He's stuck only speaking and understanding Prothean, which means only Shepard knows what he's even saying. Cue hilarity.  
> I'd love some FemShep/Javik from this, but it's not necessary. I mostly just want to see a frustrated Javik."
> 
> It might not be completely what was asked, but I needed a reason to make it a little smutty. I split it in three parts because *TENSION*
> 
> All silliness aside, happy reading!

She could have expected this would happen the moment they found out they had discovered a Prothean in stasis. However, the way it played out surprised her.

The moment he started talking, there was something.. odd about him. Shepard could understand the language he spoke, but it wasn’t the language that her translator was set in. She checked it once more to confirm that when they got back to the Normandy. And Javik went to repeat what he said before, “I am surrounded by primitives.”

It only added to Shepard’s confusion when Liara spoke up, “Shepard, I… can’t understand what he is saying.” “Must be some kind of Prothean language or something,” Garrus added, “I don’t understand him either.”

“Really? I can understand him just fine. How come you two don’t?” Shepard looked at her two crewmembers, who shrugged in unison, before directing her eyes back at the Prothean in front of her. Well, that was awkward. She could practically feel the glare from the taller alien, a chill running down her spine even though this area of the ship was warmer than she was used to. Javik spoke up once more, “What is this foreign language you speak in?”

As per reflex, Shepard rubbed her forehead in thought and responded, “It’s hard to explain.” She noticed the slightest widening of Javik’s eyes, and then turned to her crewmates, who were giving her similar surprised (and slightly confused) stares. Only then did she realize she just responded in Prothean. _She actually knew Prothean._ Shepard covered her mouth with her hand, mumbling “I have to go,” before storming out of the room. Liara and Garrus edged out behind her, not wanting to be around an angry Prothean who did not understand their language.

This was going to be a long and awkward ride.

-*-

When Shepard returned to Engineering, she couldn’t bear to cross the corner to confront Javik, so she opted for leaning against the wall. Having thought long and hard about how she could suddenly understand and speak Prothean, she had concluded that it must’ve been from touching all those beacons.

“I know you are there, Commander.”

Shepard jumped at the sudden deep voice coming from the other side of the room, and she threw her hands up, defeated. “Alright, you’ve caught me red-handed,” she responded, finally daring to approach the Prothean, who turned towards her and crossed his arms.

Was he waiting for her to say something?

“What? I just thought, hey, the rest of the ship is way too cold, so I’ll just hang out here.”

Javik shook his head and uncrossed his arms, dropping them by his sides. “You and me, Commander, we speak in the language of a dead race.”

Shepard sighed and dropped her eyes to her feet. “I touched your people’s beacons,” she answered the unspoken question, “aside from memories, they must have transferred your language as well.”

The taller alien hummed, and Shepard found that she would want to listen to the sound of it all day. His thick accent and the strange language filled the air as he spoke, “Your crew members did not seem like they understood me. They speak in a foreign language to me also,” Javik sneered, “it is infuriating.”

“I can imagine why it irritates you so much. I just wish there was a solution.”

“Maybe there is,” the Prothean mused.

“Oh? Do tell,” Shepard stepped closer, curious as to what Javik had in mind. However, he seemed to be taken aback by this, his eyes more shifty than she was comfortable with – and then he turned around to wash his hands. “Maybe later,” he mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard had taken him on nearly every mission after that, visiting him in Engineering whenever she could, always happy to hear him talk about his people’s cycle for some reason. She was probably more interested in Javik than Liara was. Poor Liara, she couldn’t understand a thing of what Javik said – but maybe that was for the best. Some of the things he said would probably have been really offensive to her. To sate the Asari’s curiosity, however, Shepard ended up sending Liara reports on what she learnt of the Prothean culture from talking to Javik, occasionally having to sit back and think about how to translate a certain word. So there she was, sitting at her terminal and rubbing at her eyes in thought.

“Shepard, Javik and Liara have gotten in a… disagreement of sorts in the mess hall.”

“Thanks, EDI. I’m on my way.” Shepard sighed and stood up from her desk, heading for the elevator that would bring her to the crew deck.

What she encountered there once she rounded the corner was both confusing and terrifying.

Both Javik and Liara were glowing with their biotics and a sea of blue and green flashes of lightning almost blinded her. “What is going on?!” she shrieked, trying to get her bearings and approaching the two fighting aliens, who turned their heads towards her as she neared. They each had one hand raised, blue and green biotics crackling between them. Shepard frowned against the light, then shifted her gaze between Liara and Javik. The situation vaguely reminded her of the time when she witnessed Samara kill her own daughter, except she was glad that this time no one had to get murdered. Javik was the first to speak up, “The Asari dared to mock me, Commander.”

Shepard raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, “How so?”

“She spoke to me in a foreign language under the knowledge that I can’t understand her.”

“Did you do anything to provoke it?”

“I merely looked at her with curiosity.”

“Javik…”

“And then she said something in a disappointed tone.”

“Javik!”

“Don’t ‘Javik’ me, Commander. I am just telling you the truth!”

“Drop the fucking biotics and go back to your quarters!”

Javik huffed at that, collapsing his biotics with a pulse that made Liara stagger backwards before he stepped away and made his way to the elevator.

Liara looked confused and absolutely disheveled, so Shepard put a hand on her shoulder. “Hope he didn’t hurt you too bad? What happened?”

“I said that it was too bad we couldn’t communicate, that I could have learnt a lot from him. I guess it was a bit insensitive. We started fighting.” She sighed, “You should go talk to him.”

“You sure you’ll be alright?”

“I’m fine,” Liara smiled faintly, “I think the Prothean down in Engineering needs a little more concern than I do. The screaming sounded serious.”

Shepard returned the smile, and then made her way back to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CAME OUT LESS INTERESTING THAN I WANTED


	3. Chapter 3

Javik bent over the water basin so much he was almost dipping his face in it. As he heard the door open, he sighed, exasperated. “I would prefer to be alone, Commander.”

“Tough luck. I need to talk to you.”

Javik stood up straight, taking a breath. “There is nothing to talk about. I am not understood, and I do not understand anyone else. I have to deal with this,” he turned around, “it is my responsibility.”

“What about what you mentioned some time ago? You said there was a way for you to understand our language?”

“I- No.”

“Are you sure? If there is a way, I need to know. It could benefit us in the battlefield.”

“It is… not something that should be discussed lightly, Commander.”

“Oh come on, how bad could it be? Just spill the beans already.”

Javik took another breath, and tried to sound detached about what he was going to say, “I must access your nervous system for a prolonged period of time before I can learn your language. It is a… strenuous activity.” Shepard raised an eyebrow at that. “I’m used to strenuous activity? I can handle running around and shooting mercs, what makes this different?”

“Commander…” If Shepard didn’t know any better, she wouldn’t have noticed the pleading tone in his voice. “What?”

Javik shook his head, defeated. “With your knowledge of the Asari, I am surprised you fail to see their similarities to Protheans.”

Shepard narrowed her eyes at that. What was he- oh. OHHHH.

“Oh,” she said dumbly. She never thought he would imply something like THAT, but internally she slapped herself for her innocence. She hadn’t thought about pursuing anyone in a while either, but standing in front of the imposing alien now, she figured it couldn’t be that bad. Besides, in this war against the Reapers, some stress relief would be welcomed.

“This is a bad idea,” Javik finally said, breaking the silence. He moved to turn back towards the basin to wash his hands once more, but Shepard grabbed his wrist to stop him. From there on, everything happened fast. Just like the first time she touched him, she saw visions of gunfights, the Reapers, even a few Collectors at some point, but she figured the next vision was a little further back in time when saw a vague recollection of… mating Protheans?

Shepard didn’t know when she ended up sitting on the floor, but her backside hurt so she must have stumbled backwards at that last memory. She looked up at Javik, who was gripping the water basin and breathing heavily. “Commander,” he started, but Shepard interrupted him, figuring she should be more bold if she wanted this to work. “What, afraid of insubordination?”

Javik scoffed at that and took a step forward. “I could not care less about ‘insubordination’, Commander.”

“Then what are you waiting for? Sit down.”

Javik narrowed his eyes.

“That’s an order.”

He complied almost immediately, sitting on the floor across from Shepard. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments before Shepard decided to take the first step, standing up to undo her pants. “If we want this to work, you’ll have to cooperate. EDI, lock the doors. Don’t let anyone in unless I say so.”

As if out of courtesy, no vocal reply came from the AI as the display on the door turned red. Javik looked at Shepard intently and she could have sworn he saw him swallowing when she slid out of her pants and pointed to his armor. “Off,” she demanded, and Javik found his hands were almost functioning on their own, unclasping his armor and dropping the pieces on the floor beside him. His breath caught in his throat as the warm air hit parts of his body that were usually concealed beneath armor, and as he removed the plating around his crotch, Shepard could see a very familiar bulge straining against the fabric of his under suit. “All of it, Javik,” she said in a commanding tone and his cock twitched as he moved to take off the last piece of clothing he was wearing, freeing his length from the confines and feeling the warm air hitting the bare skin. Shepard smiled at him and proceeded to take off her shirt, and Javik inhaled sharply when she moved down to straddle him. Hesitantly, he slid a hand up her waist, but frowned a little when he reached an unfamiliar garment hugging her chest. Noticing Javik’s confusion, she tried to hold in her laughter as she reached around to unclasp her bra, tossing it aside.

Javik’s hands seemed to move on their own volition as they wandered up Shepard’s waist once more to cup her breasts, marveling at how soft they felt in his hands despite the fact that he didn’t actually know if touching them would provoke a reaction. His unspoken question was answered however when Shepard arched her back, pressing her breasts in his hands. He experimentally circled his thumbs over her nipples and smirked when she moaned.

As Javik continued his ministrations on her breasts she started to move her hands up his chest and rubbed her thumbs along the ribbing of his throat. Javik hummed in response and leaned forward to ghost his lips against hers, but she quickly captured him in a searing kiss that sent both their heads spinning. His tongue darted out and hungrily probed at her lips, requesting entrance that Shepard happily gave him. He found himself grinding up against her, raking one hand down her body to tear off the last piece of fabric separating them. He moved his other hand down to grip her ass, breaking the kiss to look into her half-lidded eyes for any hint of insecurity, even though he could easily look into her mind to find out. They didn’t have to do this; he didn’t understand why the Commander wanted to help him this much. It seemed so wrong, and yet this was what they had to do. When Shepard slid her fingers along his neck to soothe him, he let his tension slide away to a dark corner of his mind, directing himself to her opening and easing in the tip.

Shepard inhaled sharply when she felt him slowly sliding into her, moving to lower herself into his lap and taking in more of his length until their hips were joined. Javik closed his eyes and swallowed before forging a sensory connection between them. Waves of pleasure that were not his own flooded his mind and he gasped as Shepard could not hold in her moans, her frantic hands starting to roam around his body and her walls fluttering around his shaft; she obviously was experiencing the same amount of pleasure. Javik couldn’t take it anymore - he laid back onto the floor and gripped the woman’s hips, admiring the view as he lifted her off him slightly, only to trust back in with renewed vigor. His biotics flared as the connection between them sent waves of pleasure down his spine and Shepard collapsed on top of him as he pounded into her, nearly screaming in ecstasy. He felt an understanding of a foreign language enter his mind and he bit down on his lover’s shoulder as he slammed into her at a frantic pace. Shepard dug her nails into his arms as his thrusts became desperate, pleasure and foreign languages and love flooding their minds and desperate sounds filling the room. Soon, Javik released her shoulder and let out a noise that sounded vaguely like a Collector to Shepard as he threw his head back and released himself into her with a few jerky thrusts, the sheer pleasure flooding his nervous system as Shepard arched against him, gasping and moaning as her walls tightened around his shaft, milking him for all it was worth.

They lie in a heap of tangled limbs, Shepard nuzzling the Prothean’s neck as she lay beside him. She had never guessed that she would do that kind of thing with the last member of the Prothean race, but there’s a first time for everything, she mused. Javik stirred underneath her arm, apparently deciding they had lied on the floor for long enough, but Shepard climbed on top of him again and pressed him to the floor with all her weight, a playful expression on her face. “Not so fast.” She spoke in a serious tone despite herself, “What do you think of what we just did?”

Javik hadn’t terminated the connection yet, so feelings of unspoken love and respect for her flooded her system, making a pleasant warmth pool in her belly. However, once he realized he was still transferring his feelings Javik broke the connection and frowned, “It was necessary.”

“Liar,” Shepard quipped as she smiled at him.

“I demand you let me go.”

“Make me.”

Javik narrowed his eyes. He could roll over and pin her beneath him if he wanted to, but he decided against it, as his body was tired and he couldn’t bother to move much anyway. Shepard propped herself up on her elbow and gave Javik a questioning glance as the Prothean laid his head back. She almost forgot they had been speaking in Prothean until she switched away from it in order to ask, “Can you understand me?” Javik hummed, then replied in kind, “Yes.”

Shepard smiled proudly, but the expression faltered as quickly as it came. She looked down at Javik’s chest, then back up at his face as she rolled off of him. “But what about the Prothean language? We can’t just let it die.”

The corner of his mouth quirked as Javik chuckled, putting an arm around Shepard and pulling her close. “It can be our secret language.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> I BET YOU'RE DISAPPOINTED


End file.
